Easter is on your Mind, How Many Eggs can ya find!
by Pika And Olive's Adventures
Summary: The Hearthome Annual Easter Hunt is on and the whole poke gang are on the loose! Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, and minor Oldrivalshipping


**Guess who's back for Easter fun! Us of course! Lily and Hannah bring you our epic story of randomness! We decided for it to be sort of a way to let our randomness shine and bring us ideas for upcoming stories. I hope we bring a smile on your face.**

**Happy Easter everyone!**

* * *

**It's the battle win or lose**

**It's the friend's you make, it's the road you chooose**

**You got the right stuff so make your mind up**

**Find the courage inside of you**

**If you're strong you'll survive and you'll keep your dream alive**

**It's the Battle Frontier, Pokemon**

**Be the best you can be and find your destiny**

**It's the master plan**

**The power's in your hand**

**POKEMON**

**...**

**You got the strength to win it, stay in it**

**If you're smart you can take it all**

**(Back to top)**

* * *

The day was humid. Spring flowers sprouted from the moist, brown earth. And the sun was shining on May, Dawn, and Misty's backs. The next day was the Annual Hearthome City Easter Egg hunt. All children looked forward to finding the mystical Golden Pikachu candy, but nobody had succeeded. Yet...

Funny thing was, The girls had a better time than most of the children. That day was very hot indeed.

May remembered it well. Drew was fanning her with his paper roll. And she was shrieking every time he whacked her with it. Dawn and Paul just had broken up because he was caught cheating with Ursula. Stupid guy.

Misty and Ash were romantically involved. They had already done it. It disgusted May to think about it. At age 15. It was too young in her opinion.

The girls still forced them to come easter egg hunting, even Paul decided to come. Well maybe because they knocked him out the day and made him sit with the gang much to Dawn's dismay.

"Please stop it!" May giggled. Her red bikini shimmered in the sunlight as Drew decided to massage her. Pervert...

Drew was rubbing his sweaty hands on her sun tanned back, and she'd had enough. Yeah, at first it was cute, but it's been 12 minutes! Him rubbing her back probably worked up a sweat...

On the grass Paul and Dawn were in their zones sitting side by each other meditating. Yet they still didn't notice it. While Misty was arm wrestling with Ash on the picnic table.

"May, are you sure we should go? We've been trying for 5 years! And that was when we were ten!" Ash groaned still managing to push Misty's arm on the table. "Shouldn't we leave that to the kids?"

"Never, Ash! We never found the mystical 'Golden Pikachu Candy!' And I always wanted to try it!" May shouted protectively. "What happened to your spirit, Ashy?" May roared.

"Whatever childish idea was it to make the 'Golden Pikachu Candy?'" Drew sighed. "I'll never hear the end of it this year."

"Because the Easter Buneary made it! Drew! And I thought you were my boyfriend!" May huffed sitting up from her seat. "Right, Misty?"

"You know I agree with you, May. But without togepi this year I feel a little out of place ." Misty said quietly. Pikachu chirruped beside her, and Misty reached down to pat his head. "At least pikachu's excited this year. I don't think Dawn is in the mood." She pointed toward the two meditating idiots who still do not know that they're at these 10 cm away from each other.

"Misty... But this year I feel something! I know we'll get our answers!" May gestured slowly. She smiled brightly at the thought of the candy. "And no, Drew. The Easter Buneary is real! Have you've seen the buneary in these parts?" Ash, Drew, and Misty nodded their heads reluctantly agreeing.

"It has to be real!" May gushed as she put her hands to her cheeks. Everyone sighed not wanting to break her dreams.

"OW!" A feminine voice cried. The gang turned around quickly.

"Dawn's awake!" Ash muttered. "You didn't, Paul." Ash sighed indifferently.

"Stop it Dawn!" Paul yelled blinking out of his meditation.

"You! How could you?" She cried, tears streaming down her face as she managed to flick him a couple of times. "Get away from me creep! Stay at least three feet away from me AT all times!" Dawn shouted exasperated. She waved her hands as she edged away from 'Paul the Creep.'

"Who woke up Dawn?" Drew asked patiently. "We could of edged them apart, Ketchum." Drew muttered setting his head to the table.

"Yeah, man. I'm sure when we edge them apart they'll wake up," May mumbled trying to act all gruff like a guy would. "Seriously, Drew?" Ash chuckled watching May's impersonation of a guy.

"You know how Dawn is when it comes to Paul. She's not a deep sleeper, and we're not very gentle guys you know, Drew." Ash inquired. He flexed his muscles to prove the point further. Probably to impress Misty who just stared blankly at him.

"Ash, that sounded so wrong! 'We're not very gentle guys.' Boy you crack me up!" May giggled heartily. She had to hold her stomach to not laugh any harder.

"Idiots. I'm right here you know, and so is Paul." Dawn interrupted glaring at everyone.

"I suggest we apologize to Dawn." Misty suggested. She nudged Ash on the arm hard causing him to soothe his muscles.

"Ow, Misty!" Ash cried. "Did you have to do that?" Misty grinned.

"Did I hurt your biceps, Ash? I thought you were strong." Misty smirked. "Oh I get it I hurt your manly pride-"

"Shut up, Misty!" Ash growled while pikachu slapped his forehead.

"Hitting a girl is illegal you know, Ash!" Dawn sang fortunately forgetting about current incidents.

"But she's not a girl she's a man offender!" Ash cried. Which earned him a couple of stares in the process.

"What did you say?" Misty yelled breaking out of her zone and randomly grabbed her mallet.

"Um Ash? Did you call yourself a man? Because you're not a man." Paul interrupted. He shoved his lavender bangs to the side and smirked.

"I have to agree, man." Drew replied flicking his hair. "Stop being a wuss, Ash." Ash groaned wincing in pain from the 'mallet.'

"Here have a cookie!" May grabbed a chocolate cookie out of the basket and handed it to Ash cheerfully. "You may not be a man, but I'm sure you can eat like a man!" May laughed in the process as Ash grabbed it glumly.

"If you don't I'll kill you for wasting a cookie!" May said darkly as she took a bite of her cookie slowly. The cookies sweetness yet creamy taste lingered on her tongue before she swallowed it down.

"Your girlfriend is scary when it comes to cookies." Paul said. Drew nodded but smiled dreamily at how cute May looked.

"Shut your mouths, nimwits! These cookies are precious things that need to be savored!" May cried biting another piece of the cookie.

"Keep that up and you'll start becoming fat." Drew smirked flicking his hair.

"I will not! I exercise and these cookies are worth it!" May glared angrily. She gobbled up the last of the cookie.

"Yeah but if you eat too much you'll start gaining more weight than losing it." Drew retorted patiently.

"Well first things first! It's called puberty! And puberty-" May explained not wanting to lose in their war.

"We get the point May!" Everyone except May shouted. May giggled heartily.

"Oh I love you guys! But if you don't know what it is I can tell you since some people don't know. Namely-" May replied laughing her head off.

"May is scary!" Ash cried suddenly. May turned around her eyes flickering with fire.

"Pikachu, zap the wuss!" May announced. And that was how that day went on with the occasional pikachu's zappings.

* * *

The day of the Hearthome Annual Easter Hunt has come. The girls were busy preparing for the day as with their spirits. And who's spirit was shining the most today? May's of course!

"Yo Dawn. Do not dare put that makeup on me!" May cried running around the house with Dawn behind her back. May's usual dark chestnut hair was tied tightly with a red ribbon for spirit. Her outfit consisted of a pale white tank top that had red ruffles in the sleeves. She also had on black leggings with a red and white plaid skirt.

"You know, Dawn's makeup skills aren't that bad!" Misty replied taking her sunglasses off and raising an eyebrow from her seat on the couch. She sat back and slid her sunglasses back on and continued reading from her magazine. Misty's usual fiery orange hair still lay rested in her side ponytail. And she had her usual attire of a tan tank top and blue shorts. This was Misty's way of saying that she was raring to go.

"Misty's right! And will you slow down, May!" Dawn panted. Her dark marine hair was tied into a sleek ponytail and she had on a shirt that read 'Don't Underestimate Me! I will kill you in your sleep!' She wore dark blue shorts and seemed pretty comfortable.

"Dawn! I don't want makeup on this special day!" May said slowing down and leaping into the couch. "So just drop it." May said.

"Okay." And Dawn dropped the makeup kit on the ground. The makeup spilled to the floor but thankfully all of which was capped.

"That was easy." May replied laughingly. She did have a tint of horror of what she actually made Dawn do.

"Dang it! Now my favorite make-up is ruined!" Dawn pouted. Not really getting the fact that she was the one that spilled it. After the breakup with Paul she has been a little dazed.

"Not really." Misty said, not taking her eyes away from 'Teen Rouge'. "Cynthia got a boob job!" She cried at the gossip she recieved. The picture of Cynthia with her newly obtained breasts were shown on the picture on the magazine.

"I thought she was a little flat chested." Dawn shrugged soaking up the info.

"Woman are perfectly perfect! That don't need to change themselves! And look-" May raved on. She herself was a woman of a few tastes and loved herself just the way she was. To avoid depression, of course!

"Look at this!" May said, squeezing her own flat chest. "This is bigger than my Mother's!"

"Uh, actually. Your Mom has a decent sized bust." Misty announced, still looking at the magazine. "Wait, why are we talking about this?" Misty flushed as her cheeks brightened.

"My makeup!" Dawn moaned dramatically. She started to clean up the mess on the floor.

"It's your fault you dropped it, Dawn. I just gave you a suggestion." May said jumping on her couch. She laid down peacefully taking up all the space.

"Idiot. You owe me." Dawn said stubbornly. "It's at the drug store where all the hippies go to. It cost exactly 14.76 dollars!" She recited cleaning up the spilled makeup.

"WHAT!" May cried. She spilled to the floor picking up makeup that wasn't ruined. "Look at this lipstick it isn't bad! It's in a container for goodness sakes! IT'S MADE FOR DROPPING!" May cried in anguish.

"Yeah, whatever. But you still owe her." Misty said dropping her magazine onto the couch. May sighed looking at her filled wallet.

"Ready to go?" May asked while shaking from excitement. "I feel it today!" She cheered.

"As always," Dawn sighed. She grabbed a plastic bag out of the kitchen cabinet. She then reached for her pokeballs and let out piplup. Piplup chirped in excitement. "The boys should be here any time now." She glanced at her poketch which read 1:45.

"I LOVE THIS THING!" May exclaimed suddenly playing a game on her poketch. Dawn and Misty sweatdropped.

"Did you listen at all?" Misty asked gripping her plastic bag. "May?" Suddenly three knocks came from the door.

"You get it! I don't want a!" Dawn cried sitting back into her chair. She put a pillow over her face probably not wanting to go to the door to see Paul.

"No way! You get it, May." Misty leaped into the couch with Dawn. She probably found it more attractive to wait for the boys.

May glanced at them with a confused face but sighed. "Sure. It's just the boys, I'm sure." She called walking toward the pine door.

"It could be a psycho murderer!" Dawn whimpered. "Be careful, May."

"Or it could be a gigantic bug!" Misty shivered. The two of them were deep in their fantasies.

"In broad daylight? I think you guys are watching too many horror movies. You know," May called out. "Leaf is going to be there." May grinned thinking about their other best friend who moved in with her boyfriend, Gary. Who knows what they do?

The knocks came out more louder and clearer as May grabbed the doorbell. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"May? No! Get the book, Dawn! If it's a bug squash it to death!" Misty cried out scrambling to get her mallet as Dawn ran around the living room grabbing magazines and Misty's collection of Moby Dick. When they ran to help May they shot back in surprise.

"I couldn't help it! hahahahahahahah!" May giggled grabbing her stomach and rolling in laughter. "Your faces! Priceless!" Behind May standing in the door was Drew dressed with bunny ears on his head while his gelled emerald hair stood out in the cute little bunny ears on his head. He wore a sports T-shirt and sweatpants. Ash on the other hand had pink bunny ears on his raven haired head. He wore a dark blue shirt and green shorts.

"A deal to get Paul here." Mumbled Ash glaring at the girl's giggling faces. "Drew took the white bunny ears!" Ash said pointedly. Drew shrugged. Paul smirked hands crossed against his chest. His plum hair was perfect even in the wind, and he wore his hollister t-shirt and his jeans.

"Here, May." Drew whispered so only May could hear. The rest of the gang were busy talking or arguing or negotiating or whatever you call-it. He handed May a dark ruby rose with a perfect emerald stem. May's face softened, and her whole face was tickled pink. He leaned in to get a quick peck of a kiss from May. Their lips still wanting more but was afraid of the usual 'get a room' tactic. Drew smirked tucking the rose in May's ribbon headband. May smiled gratefully her cheeks burning. His roselia sighing dreamily thinking about young love.

Ash grabbed some dove chocolates out of his pocket. "Here Misty. You can have some." He grinned cheekily as Misty smiled happily grabbing a few dove chocolates out of his hand. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek which earned him a really big blush. Pikachu smirked at the thoughts going on in their heads.

"What? Nothing for me?" Dawn asked suddenly. "You didn't get any presents for me, Paul? How come they get it?"

"Well since We're not dating..." He mumbled. " Here." he said, handing her a necklace (out of nowhere).

"It's beautiful!" She marveled. Putting the necklace of pikachu with buneary ears on her neck, she twirled.

Paul's lips curved into a smile. Then it was gone just as how the time spent together has been.

"Let's go!" May cried out happily, daydreaming about the rose.

The gang headed out into the summery weather and went straight to the hearthrome park. Kids of all ages were lined up with their pokemon waiting to get in. They whispered lines of encouragement to each other by stirring up competition.

"Ooo! Look! They have 'Take a picture with Buneary!" May squealed. Shaking in the process. May's nerves were frayed. She just knew this year was going to be different. She just knew it.

"Golden Pikachu Candy, here I come!" She shouted. Everybody looked at her. She shrunk behind Misty.

"May!" They turned around facing an energetic brunette with a very attractive spiky haired pervert.

"Leaf! And...Gary?" Misty asked. Leaf the energetic brunette sighed flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Am I that hard to remember?" Leaf grinned. Her boyfriend, the pervert wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Not to me, babe." Gary cooed. And they both made out kissing each other passionately.

"I got this one!" Whispered May evilly. The rest of the gang sighed.

"Get a love bed, idiots!" She called. "I always wanted to do that!" She smirked rubbing her hands excitedly.

Then a newly boobed Cynthia steps up. He blonde hair pulled in to a side braid. Looks like she got extensions.

"Welcome everybody!" She said into a mirophone. "Today is the annual Easter egg hunt! Go find some eggs!"

"And, heres a hint to the mystical, magical, **GOLDEN PIKACHU CANDY**!"

A bald man stepped up. "I'm enclosed in mud, my hard outershell protects me. 32, 44. One direction is the key..." He stepped down.

"And there you have it folks! Goooooooooooooo Find some eggs!"

A buneary chirped, the signal to move. May sprinted, knocking a few kids aside.

"She really wants that golden pikachu." Drew smirks with a flick of hair. They all head toward May, not wanting to get in her path.

Once they caught up with her, they noticed the glazed expression in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ash asks foolishly.

"I've been waiting for you." She glares fire igniting her cerulean irises. May tapped her foot impatiently. They didn't have much time to lose for the candy.

"Let's go then." Paul mumbles getting a little creep-ed out. He looks away feeling a bit like an outsider.

They all followed grabbing an easter egg if found. While May acted like all the younger children who pushed and shoved the competition the rest just decided to beat each other.

"Ooooo! Look at this one!" Dawn cries. She holds up a sparkly pink egg. '' Matches your shirt Paul!" She giggles, putting the newly found egg with a dozen others.

"Look at this!" May laughed evilly. The gang squinted at the 8 eggs in front of her. "This is Ash-" She pointed to an egg with yellow thunderbolts. "Misty-" She gestured to an egg with a pale blue fish. "Dawn and Paul-" She pointed to a black and white egg. "Leaf-" A egg with green stripes. "Gary-" A hot pink egg. "And Drew!" She gestured to the last egg which had no color at all.

"Random," Misty inquired. "What about you?" She asked pointing to each egg. May has always been a bit carefree.

"What about me? My egg is yet to be found." May chuckled gathering the eggs back in her plastic bag. May doesn't realize it but she scares most of her friends without speaking.

"Look, mud!" A couple of kids shouted running toward a marshy part of the Hearthome Amity Park.

"Hah! Gary you're a hot pink egg!" Leaf giggled. "Nice going, May! It's definite!" She patted her on the back.

"You crack me up." Gary whistled. He grabbed Leaf by the waist and whispered. "And I mean it the wrong way."

"Pervert," Leaf pouted. Her brown strands of hair falling out of place.

"Ew," Misty said disgusted. Minor things like these always made her flush at the thought of Ash and what happened.

"Well you and Ash _did it, _what's so disgusting about this?" Gary asked raising a perfectly clean eyebrow. "Ashy-boy grows on you doesn't he? Is he big?" Gary had to choke down a chortle at Misty's flushed expression.

"Leaf, can I hit him?" Misty cried whipping out a mallet. "At least I don't do it in public, pretty boy!" Misty yapped.

"Sure. I always liked a broken Gary." Leaf smirked tapping her chin. "Just break him hard will ya?" Then Leaf ignored her boyfriend by picking several eggs. Leaf was known for her stealthiness and being able to manipulate Gary with no prob. But she loved him.

"Not a good thing, Mist. Just leave his issues to Leaf." Ash grunted pulling the steaming Misty by the waist. A lot of pressure on his muscles could be seen but he still managed to pull back his girlfriend.

"But Leaf wants a broken Gary!" Misty pouted. Ash sighed and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. That immediately shut her up as she kissed those familiar lips she has loved. His lips were milky smooth and was perfect. It was like her lips molded into his perfectly.

"Hey you lovebirds. Do you know where Paul and Dawn went?" May asked with a hint of sarcasm. "I hope they're not fighting." May sighed worriedly. May had a soft side when it came to her friends and sometimes she does the things she does to cheer them up. But it was the naive-ness that made her the who she was.

"It's alright, June. I'm sure they're not fighting if they were we'll be hearing them." Drew said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "Let's find that Golden Pikachu Candy." He whispered.

"Thanks, Drew. But you're not forgiven."

"What?" Drew asked curiously. He stared down at her cerulean eyes in surprise.

"For calling me, June. Idiot." May chuckled and shot him a 'gotcha' look. He sighed and smiled at the girl that was his.

* * *

_With Dawn..._

Dawn slid over the rocky terrain of the pond in Amity Square. Her eyes scanning her surroundings for eggs. Dawn liked being by herself. She had a reason to look sad and not try to put a smile on her face. With a bonus for thinking too. 'God, does he have to be beautiful!' Dawn sulked silently thinking about a certain plum haired idiot. She fingered her necklace with held the golden figurine of the golden pikachu with the bunny ears gingerly.

"I don't regret meeting you, though." Dawn mumbled slightly to herself. But why did he give me this? He didn't have to because we aren't dating. But does he have to hide that mysterious look on his face all the time! 'God, he makes me so frustrated!' Dawn glared at her necklace but stopped looking at how cute the pikachu was. For a serious guy like him he sure knows me well.

Unbeknownst to her a plum haired idiot was staring at her. His lips curved in a smile as he watched her smile at the necklace. 'She's so beautiful..' Paul sighed keeping his gaze on the Caribbean haired beauty. He never cheated on Dawn. He just lost a bet and had to kiss Ursula or else his secret will be leaked into the whole entire school. Who knew he was set up by Lucas who wanted a chance at Dawn.

"I don't regret meeting you, though." Paul whispered under his breath. Maybe he should go down there. She might retaliate, but you probably could go through her rants. Her flicks hurt though! Paul groaned in-between the argument in his head.

"Paul!" He turned around facing Ursula, Dawn's frenemy. He slightly groaned and flinched when she leaned down to whisper in his ear. He nodded making up his mind, and Ursula left. Her pink curls bounced cheerfully in contrast to Paul's troubling smile.

"Dawn.." Dawn stiffened at hearing _his_ voice not realizing the slight pain in his heart to see her like this. She turned around with a contained face full of emotion. Paul could she right through her. Please do not act like drama queen! He hoped under his breath. He knew girls well and most girls don't take kindly to boys who have supposedly cheated on them. A girl is even more hurtful then a punch in the face especially the kinds that slap you in the face with their long nails. Paul glanced at her nails quickly sighing at the decent length.

"What!" She snapped. She swung her plastic bag of eggs around in a rhythm. _Swing, swish, swing, swish, slap. _He recoiled at the eggs slap against the bag. He nervously scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Dawn, I'm sorry." He grunted clearly. "There's something I have to tell you but please just listen!" He pleaded grabbing a hold of Dawn's wrist. He wasn't going down with a fight and since his pokemon could find love he could too! Once you find it, never let go. That's what Rejii said to him when he was younger. He thought that he meant if he finds a strong pokemon never let it go. Now that Paul was much older he understood.

"Whatever." Dawn said. A hint of hope appeared in her dark ocean blue eyes. If you peered through you could see the whole ocean in her eyes. A glittering tear hovered over her eyes before dropping. Paul's hand immediately went up to wipe the tear away. She smiled as she bravely replied "Go on."

Paul nodded at his tearing ex. But no tears would fall from his eyes. He has grown accustomed to being brave and not crying. "I have a secret." He gulped inhaling the smell of his ex. He hasn't forgotten what it tasted like, and he missed it. "I-i-"

"Just spit it all, already!" Dawn spat out. "I wouldn't tease you about it." She replied plopping down to stare at the pond. The water lilies drifted in the pond along with the usual assortment of pond pokemon.

"I'm 17. I'm not 16 like you guys. I waited a year longer to go traveling. So I uh next year will be my last year to travel since my parent's want me to start working on the family business at legal age." He sputtered. His hands shaking a bit. "It's sort of embarrassing and I didn't want to tell you since you'll freak! Lucas found out and made me a deal that he won't tell anyone but I'd have to kiss Ursula. He set me-" Paul rambled.

Dawn put a finger to Paul's lips. "I'm 17 too." Then she wrapped her warm arms around him. While Paul found his hands wrapping around her. "I forgive you. Ursula already told me some extent, but I wanted to hear it from you. From you Paul." She looked at him at his purple fiery eyes and smirked. "I remember this!" She leaned down putting her luscious pink lips on his so kissable lips. Their lips moved in sync savoring one another after a long time. Like a toy that was lost but then found.

"I love you, Dawn." Paul moaned holding her like he never wanted to let go. His eyes with lust and passion and sincerity.

"I love you more, Paul." Dawn giggled wanting this moment to last. Dawn has always been older than her friends but never told Paul. It was great to have no more secrets to tell.

"I love you best!" They said in a unison. But immediately Dawn went to flick his forehead. Paul touched the red sore spot and looked at her in pain.

"What was that for?" Paul hissed rubbing his forehead.

"That's for being a jerk to me earlier." Dawn giggled but was forgiven when she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey! I wanted to see the makeout part!" A feminine voice screeched. "I'm sure they would have gotten there now!"

"Shut it, Leaf! They'll hear us! Plus you don't need a makeout for it to be romantic!" Another voice hissed. The voice sounding a lot like Misty.

"I don't see the problem with age between them." A girly voice sounding like May said.

"Watcha girls looking at?"

"Ah! The bald man!" They screeched fully aware that Dawn now knew that they were spying on her and Paul.

"You guys can come out now!" Dawn said raising an eyebrow as Leaf, Misty, May came out of the bushes. "Ahh! It's a bald man!" Dawn screeched as the same bald dude that gave the hint to the Golden Pikachu Candy slipped out.

"Uh, hi?" Paul said stupidly. Drew and the other guys were holding chortles of laughter.

"Paul. You have the strangest way of telling Dawn. I knew you should of told her earlier or else that red spot on your head wouldn't happen! Thanks, Dawn!" Drew snickered and told Dawn his thank you.

"Hey you found it!" The bald man exclaimed suddenly. "The Golden Pikachu, Candy!" May suddenly opened her eyes wide open and leaped into a stance.

"Where?"

"Dawn, isn't it? I think you got yourself the Golden Pikachu Candy." He replied. Dawn's face was filled with shock and confuse-ment. "That there hanging from your neck. Your necklace."

"You mean this?" Dawn held up her necklace which depicted of a golden pikachu with bunny ears. "It's not edible." She replied.

"What do you mean?" The bald man wrinkled his forehead in confusement. "It's not edible? Ohhohohhoho! I get it, you thought it was edible!"

"Isn't it?" Asked Leaf. "It's candy, right?"

"No, no! It's a rare find but it's a prize not a sweet! There was once a pikachu that helped save Easter. That pikachu's name was Candy and by repaying the favor the Easter buneary who had fallen madly in love with her made a toy. That toy was then put into one of the eggs as a prize. That Easter buneary made it with love and care and it has been said to bring love to those who find it." The bald man puffed. "Well you found it!"

"Wait! I've spent 5 years wanting to eat that thing but it's actually a toy!" May cried suddenly.

"Look on the bright side, April. We can stop looking." Drew smirked.

"Yeah you're right, Drew. But could you stop calling me April?" May retorted. May stood up dusting herself off and went toward her best friend, Dawn.

"If it brought Dawn and Paul together it was worth the 5 years." May replied her face shining on Dawn. "It's magic."

"Group hug?" Dawn asked with a sheepish smile.

"Group hug!" Everyone shouted back and gave her a giant hug.

"Ah! The bald man!" Leaf explained suddenly. "He's hugging us!"

"HAPPY EASTER!"

* * *

Author's note- **Guess who did the Dawn and Paul part me? Me of course! (Lily) Finally the Easter one-shot is finished! We were just being random! But I hoped you liked it. Sorry if it's off! But HAPPY EASTER!**


End file.
